


Come and Knock on Our Door

by FagurFiskur



Series: Down at Our Rendezvous [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cunnilingus, Femslash, Multi, POV Female Character, Pegging, Pre-Slash, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Ruby, Vaginal Sex, although Cas is not in this one, tiny bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it had taken Ruby a while to get down with the whole monogamy thing. Prior to Anna, the longest relationship of her life had been with a bottle of whiskey, and that had only lasted so long because it was the bottom-shelf, near undrinkable crap that Meg had gotten her as a housewarming gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Knock on Our Door

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a porny set-up for Dean and Cas to have the world's most awkward meet cute. Although I do love the hell out of Anna/Ruby, don't get me wrong.
> 
> Title is taken from the Three's Company theme song (feeling super tacky right now but whatevs). 
> 
> Many thanks to jademac2442 for beta reading!

So it had taken Ruby a while to get down with the whole monogamy thing. Prior to Anna, the longest relationship of her life had been with a bottle of whiskey, and that had only lasted so long because it was the bottom-shelf, near undrinkable crap that Meg had gotten her as a housewarming gift.

But Ruby liked Anna. Really liked her. Maybe even more than liked, but that was not something Ruby was ready to think about yet, let alone talk about.

What with her really liking Anna (and possibly more than just liking), Ruby had decided to make an effort. In the end, it turned out that monogamy wasn't such an effort. When you really liked someone, you didn't want to have sex with anyone else. Who'd have guessed?

But then Anna dropped the bomb.

"I want to have a threesome."

Ruby nearly choked on her bacon strip. She coughed a couple of times and managed to keep it down, thank God. This bacon was good bacon. Anna's big brother happened to be excellent at breakfast foods even if he sucked in most other ways (including in the bedroom, hey-o). "What?"

Anna shrugged. "A threesome. I want to have one."

"Why?" Ruby asked. What was Anna getting at? Was she not enough anymore, was that what she was saying? Oh God, was she going to get dumped while her girlfriend had sex with some chick or dude they picked up at the bar?

"I just think it'd be fun." Anna smiled. "I kind of can't get the image of you riding some guy's face while I ride his cock out of my head."

Oh. Okay. This, Ruby could get with. She could sort of see where Anna was coming from. Ruby plus some random dude didn't really do it for her, true, but Ruby plus her girlfriend plus some random dude? That had potential. Especially accompanied with Anna's coy smile and dirty words.

"Okay, I'm in." Ruby pushed aside her plate. "You know, I can think of something I'd much rather be eating than this."

\---

Ruby had figured her days of trawling the club for one-night-stands were over. She had made her peace with that. Being back out on the scene was a little weird, but being there with Anna helped. They split up as soon as they got inside, Anna's idea so as not to come off as too predatory, keeping each other in sight all the same. Anna headed for the dance floor, while Ruby headed for the bar.

Not half a minute later, she spotted him.

He was alone by the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey, not-so-subtly checking out a group of women dancing in a group nearby . He looked like an Abercrombie and Fich model, but his clothes screamed Goodwill and he had a big-ass scar across his left forearm. His forearm, which Ruby noted, was bulging with notable muscle. She licked her lips. How a treat like that hadn't been picked already, she didn't get, but hey. Their loss, her and Anna's gain.

"Hello there, handsome," she drawled, sliding up on the stool next to him.

The stranger shot her an assessing glance. His eyes were pretty and green; not quite to Ruby's taste (big and brown) but nice all the same. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Ruby rolled her eyes. If he wasn't so hot, she would have passed the guy over for a line that cheap. "I'm Ruby."

"Dean," the stranger, Dean, said. He smiled, charming and easy. "You come over here so I could buy you a drink?"

"Actually, I was thinking I could invite you over for a drink instead," Ruby said casually. "Me and my girlfriend were gonna make a night of it, but we wouldn't say no to some company."

Ruby could pinpoint the exact moment Dean got it, just what he was being offered. He swallowed, looking kind of nervous. "That so."

"Mhm." Ruby glanced back at the dance floor, catching Anna's eyes and gesturing for her to come over. "What do you say?"

Dean looked over his shoulder to see what Ruby was looking at, and his eyes widened slightly. What had he expected, that Ruby was shacking up with some troll?

"Hey babe," Ruby greeted, smiling lasciviously. Anna rolled her eyes but she was clearly feeling indulgent, so she smiled back. Then her eyes fell on Dean and, yeah, she liked what she saw. "Anna, this is my new friend, Dean. Dean, this is Anna."

To Dean's credit, he recovered remarkably. He eyed Anna in a way that Ruby would have normally smacked him for, but circumstances were different and it was obvious that Anna returned his interest. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Anna replied, sitting down at the bar without taking her eyes off of Dean. Ruby would have felt pretty excluded, if Anna's hand hadn't landed on her thigh, squeezing it softly. On the surface, Dean may have held her attention well enough, but Anna's body would always seek out Ruby's first and foremost.

"So," Ruby purred. "Come grab a drink with us at our place? I promise we won't take advantage of you in your drunken state. Well," the left corner of her mouth quirked in a predatory smirk, "not unless you want us to."

Dean's eyes darted between the two of them. For a second, Ruby was almost sure that he was going to tell them thanks but no thanks, but then that confident, easy grin was back. "Hell, I can't refuse two such lovely ladies anything. Sure, why not."

Ruby felt Anna's hand squeezing her thigh again. This was going to be a good night.

\---

Ruby had worried a bit about how this would all happen. Would they sit around the apartment, awkwardly sipping at their drinks while they tried to figure out the logistics of this? But as it turned out, she need not have worried, because as soon as the doors were closed, Anna was pushing her against them and kissing the living daylights out of her.

Ruby kissed back because, hey, Anna's tongue was in her mouth and that was never not awesome. Then she remembered her manners and broke the kiss. Anna's lips went for her jawline instead, and Ruby looked over at Dean, who was standing there looking like he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Ruby could help with that.

"Come here," she commanded.

Dean stepped over, cautious and slow, and as soon as he was in reach, Ruby grabbed his hand and pulled him close so that Anna was squeezed between them. Judging by the soft sound she made against Ruby's throat, she did not mind one bit. Ruby tugged at Dean's hand and put it around Anna's waist, then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was different than kissing Anna, obviously. His lips were chapped and he had stubble but hey, Ruby'd never been one to complain about a beard burn. He was a good kisser, not as good as Anna, but he had technique. He didn't slobber all over Ruby, thinking the more tongue the better, as most guys seemed to. He was teasing and soft, and at Ruby's silent insistence, let her take over the kiss.

They came up for air. Ruby could feel Anna's hips move against hers, which was good, but then she looked down and saw that she was grinding her ass against Dean's erection, which was even better.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Anna suggested in a breathy voice and Ruby had to grind a couple of seconds more before she was ready to let her go.

"Let's," she agreed. Dean made some noise that she assumed meant he was up for it.

Anna grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the bedroom. Ruby trailed behind, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her shirt on the way. She was almost done unhooking her bra when she got inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Anna had ordered her brother to stay out tonight, but you never knew. Ruby figured it was better to be safe than sorry. She'd traumatized the poor bastard enough during the last few months.

"Undress her," Ruby ordered lazily. Dean hesitated, flushing (and Ruby was really looking forward to seeing just how far down that flush went), then started by pushing Anna gently onto the bed, kneeling over her and pulling off her socks. His movements were smooth and sure, but he was biting his bottom lip and still flushing like a school girl and, well. Even Ruby had to admit that she was affected by the sight.

Though not nearly as much as she was by Anna, all spread out on the bed, hair messy and chest heaving, being divested of her clothes one piece at a time. She looked like the stuff wet dreams are made of, and Ruby couldn't wait to see her bouncing on Dean's lap. Anna had a pretty impressive poker face and she was not quick to show emotion, so seeing her fall apart in bed was all the more delicious.

Ruby shucked off her pants and panties. She walked up to the bed and crawls up behind Dean, pressing her breast against his back and hooking her chin over his shoulder. He'd just finished pulling off Anna's panties, leaving her naked and him the only one still clothed.

"Very good," Ruby whispered into his ear.

She bit his earlobe softly, just to feel him shudder, and snuck one hand underneath his t-shirt. Locking eyes with Anna, who was grinning and softly stroking her long, long legs, Ruby searched out one of Dean's nipples and pinched it. His hips stuttered slightly, but he didn't make a sound. That wouldn't do.

"Clothes off," Ruby said. She stood back up and walked towards the nightstand. They had a veritable pile of treasure in that drawer but for now, Ruby contented herself with the lube and condoms. Dean seemed like a pretty vanilla guy, threesome with a hot lesbian couple notwithstanding, and she didn't want to freak him out.

On the bed, Dean was removing his belt. Underneath him, Anna was still teasing herself, fingers trailing patterns on her inner thigh. Her eyes were intent on Dean, enjoying the show, but she looked up when she saw Ruby coming and gave her a not-so-subtle once-over, smiling coyly.

"Listen up, kids, 'cause I'm only gonna explain this to you once," Ruby said.

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind of bossy?" Dean muttered, sliding the zipper on his pants down.

"Oh, you know you love it." Ruby got back on the bed, a happy swing in her hips. "You're going to get Anna hot and ready, 'cause it's been a while since she had anything up there bigger than my fingers and if you're proportional, this isn't going to be easy on her if you just dive straight in."

Dean raised a single eyebrow and wiggled out of his underwear, proving that not only was he proportional, but he also had a fantastic ass.

"Then I want you to lie down so she can ride your cock while I ride your face." Ruby grinned. "Sound good?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, she handed Dean the lube and condom, then climbed over to straddle Anna's waist and kiss her. Anna surged into the kiss, moaning happily. She gasped and Ruby peeked over her shoulder to see that Dean was sucking little marks onto Anna's thighs and stroking her, one finger already inside her. The sight of someone else's fingers in her girlfriend should have probably made Ruby jealous, but it only got her hotter; Dean's fingers so nice and big and Anna all tight and pink around him.

Ruby was too busy watching to notice Anna's wandering hands until she was being penetrated by two of Anna's fingers at once. There was only the slightest pinch; Ruby was already excited from watching Dean and Anna and getting to order them around. And speaking of...

"Lick her pussy, but don't touch her clit yet," Ruby ordered, knowing how Anna liked to be teased.

Anna pouted and pulled Ruby down for another kiss. It was sloppy and eager, but Anna's fingers were still sure and precise inside Ruby. The movements sent warm shocks of pleasure rocketing through her body. In retaliation, Ruby sucked on Anna’s tongue and pinched her nipples. She was far from gentle and when Anna moaned against her mouth, she wished she'd at least gotten the nipple clamps out.

Ruby broke the kiss and turned her head.

Dean had three fingers inside Anna now, and he was licking softly at her labia; soft, short little licks that couldn’t be bringing any sort of relief. Anna whined and ground upwards, hindered by Ruby's weight on her. Ruby pressed her back against the bed with one hand on her chest. Absentmindedly, she flicked at Anna's nipple, and grinned when Anna tried to buck up again. Nothing better than having her girl beneath her all hot and bothered, completely under her control.

"Dean," Ruby said, "on your back. Anna, sit up."

They both scrambled to get into position and as he crawled past her, Ruby couldn't resist the temptation and gave Dean's ass a nice, hard smack. Judging by the barely bit back moan, he didn’t totally hate it, and Ruby filed that information for use later in the evening.

Dean had already rolled the condom onto his cock. Anna gave it a couple of strokes, then moved to straddle him. Ruby couldn’t take her eyes off the rapturous expression on her face as her girlfriend lowered herself onto Dean's cock, until she’d taken him all the way in.

"Fuck," Anna sighed.

"Fuck," Dean echoed.

He reached his hands out and wrapped them around Anna's hips, not steering her, just supporting.

Ruby crawled onto the bed, nipping at Anna's neck as she passed her. She raised an eyebrow at Dean, silently asking for an okay, and he grinned cockily back, so she straddled his head, reaching back to grab at the headboard as she lowered herself. She stopped when she felt his breath hit her, the sensation a kind of gentle tease that made her tingle and get just a bit wetter.

Then his tongue was surging up, teasing at her folds and she had to remind herself not to sink all the way down. Instead, she began to gently grind her hips to help him hit all the right spots, feeling him groan. Anna started to move as well. Ruby couldn’t resist leaning forward to finger at her clit and Anna moaned loudly, lifting herself off of Dean's lap and slamming back down.

"Come on," Ruby muttered, unsure whether Dean was avoiding her clit on purpose or if he was just that bad at it. She felt him grin against her and then - oh.

He licked over her, tongue pointed and wriggling and it was just this side of too much sensation, before he moved back to tracing her folds. He moved one hand from Anna's hips, who was now bouncing in his lap and it really was amazing he could focus so intently on Ruby, given how she must have felt around him.

He spread her and started to just go at it, licking messily and with no finesse, spreading his tongue to cover as large an area as he could and then pointing it again and teasing her clit as he penetrated her with two fingers, delving deep and crooking to find her g-spot. Ruby moaned when he found it and tugged at Anna until she was leaning forward, too, and they could share a messy, open mouthed kiss.

Ruby was hurtling quickly towards orgasm now - she'd always been sensitive, and nothing felt quite as good too her as a tongue on her clit and two fingers inside her, filling her without being uncomfortably intrusive. "That's it," she moaned in encouragement. "Oh God, right there, just like that, c'mon..."

Then Anna lowered her mouth and sucked on her nipple, and Ruby was just done. She climaxed silently, and it took everything she had not to sit down on Dean's face. She clumsily moved off of him, legs weak and shaking, body still tingling pleasantly. "Good boy," she praised with a grin, making Anna giggle and Dean's hips stutter.

She kissed Anna again. "Get off his lap," she commanded. "I have something else planned for him, and you're gonna wanna feel that mouth on you."

Anna obeyed without question, although Dean whined in protest.

"Relax, big boy," Ruby said. "Get your head between her thighs, m'kay? I need to get something from my treasure chest."

Anna leaned against the headboard, legs spread obscenely. Dean didn’t need to be told twice and he was on her in the next second, groaning enthusiastically.

Ruby opened the night stand drawer and pulled out her strap-on. It was purple and slightly curved, about six inches long. Not the biggest toy in Ruby's collection, but plenty intimidating for a straight boy. She strapped on the harness and crawled up behind Dean, letting it poke him in the thigh. He looked up, eyes wide.

"What are you-"

"Shh," Ruby cut him off. "You'll enjoy it, I promise. Besides, I need to prep you first. If you don't like that, I'll stop."

Dean still looked skeptical, so Ruby helpfully pushed his head back between Anna's thighs, giving him something else to focus on. She poured a liberal amount of lube on her fingers, warmed it in her hands. Then she grabbed hold of his hips, pulling his legs apart. He resisted slightly and she kissed his thigh, comforting. "That's a good boy."

She stroked his hole, feeling it twitch underneath her fingertips. She carefully inserted one finger, going slow and steady. His legs fell more open and she grinned. Pumped her finger inside him a few times, feeling him loosen slowly around her, then inserted another, scissoring them.

Dean was moaning now, the sound muffled.

"Knew you'd like it," Ruby said smugly. "Having someone fill you up, stretch you out. Such a good little cockslut."

It was twisted that she got off talking to guys like this, when she'd always hated being called these names. She'd never talked to Anna this way, choosing instead to praise her. But it was obvious from the way she moaned that Anna liked hearing Ruby talk this way to someone else. Obvious from the way that he moved his hips back against her that Dean liked being called names.

"Mmm, so needy," Ruby continued, pushing a third finger inside of him. "Spreading your legs for me, making those pretty noises."

Dean whined and the extra stimulation was just what Anna needed, as she came with a shout. She grinned at Ruby and Ruby grinned back, lathering the strap on with lube and pulling her fingers out of Dean.

She entered him slowly, careful not to hurt him on his first time, but he pressed against her impatiently. She laughed, breathless.

"Eager," she said approvingly as she bottomed out.

She moved against him, pulling out just a little bit before pushing back in, but slowly increasing her movements until she really was fucking him, good and proper. The base of the dildo pressed against her, stimulating her, and the noises Dean made, continuous and loud, only made it sweeter.

Dean reached for his cock and he only managed to stroke it a few times before he was coming with a moan. Ruby stopped fucking him, pulled out while he was relaxed. He collapsed on the bed as soon as she’d pulled all the way out, his legs shaking.

"Fuck, that was hot," Ruby sighed. Anna moaned her agreement into her pillow.

Rubies went to the bathroom to clean the strap-on and by the time she got back, Anna and Dean were already asleep. She slipped between them, playing Anna's little spoon and Dean's big one.

She fell asleep, sated and happy.


End file.
